Francine Smith
Francine Smith (née Ling; '''formerly '''Dawson) is the wife of Stan Smith and the mother of Hayley Smith and Steve Smith. Francine was born to Nicholas and Cassandra Dawson. When Francine was a young toddler in "Big Trouble in Little Langley", her parents gave her up to be in first class on a plane. Not much is known about Francine's younger years; however, she was brought up in an orphanage where she was taught that left-handers were the Devil in "Office Spaceman", and was hit with a piece of beef or a mackerel on Fridays whenever she used her left hand. At the age of 7, she was adopted and raised by a Chinese couple, Ma Ma and Bah Bah Ling. Her maiden name is Ling. Through her adopted Chinese parents, Francine has a sister, Gwen, who Stan thinks is "totally hot" and mentions it whenever her sister is brought up in conversation. When she was about 14 she had an obsessive crush on her algebra teacher, Mr. Feeny. After Francine claimed that they were lovers, he was sent to jail where he committed suicide in the pilot. She also reported being beaten up by a group of popular girls in the school showers in "1600 Candles". When Francine was younger she had a brief acting career in an episode of the television show Scarecrow and Mrs. King with George Clooney. George stole her line in the show ruining her acting career. Since then she has been passionate about killing him, or at least, making him cry. Which Stan helped her do in "Tears of a Clooney", as a 39th/40th birthday present. Francine was a wild hippie when younger. In the '80s she slept with Adam Ant, Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top, and Dexys Midnight Runners. It was around this time that she met Stan, who had just graduated from the CIA academy. The couple met when Francine was hitchhiking and Stan pulled over and gave her a lift. During the trip, Stan swerved to avoid hitting a raccoon, which he did hit. To put the raccoon out of its misery, Stan shot the animal. It may have been the emotion at the time, but Francine was attracted to Stan for the compassion he had shown. This is the key to the plan in "Francine's Flashback" to get her memory back. The couple married soon after. She has 2 birth scars, a caesarian section scar from Hayley's birth and a scar on her perineum from Steve's birth. Francine is now a typical housewife, who has no long term career but has had a few brief jobs. She complains she rarely has any friends in "Homeland Insecurity" because Stan always scares them away. Although Francine has settled down as a mother, her old personality traits will sometimes flare up, such as when she goes out drinking with an old friend in "The Kidney Stays in the Picture". Francine's brain has been repeatedly damaged or tampered with by her husband in acts of foolishness such as in "Francine's Flashback" and "Roger 'n' Me". In "Pulling Double Booty", Francine tells, what Stan describes as, a "Haunting Scene-let" which indicates that Francine has been in Prison before. She re-enacts a scene about being "shanked in the cafeteria", she does not want the same life for Hayley. Skills * Intelligence - 'Francine is arguably the most intelligent characters on the show, despite her constant obliviousness to certain situations. She is shown to be capable of easily outsmarting others. * '''Language Speaking - '''Francine can fluently speak Mandarin, French and Spanish * '''Motorcycle Riding - '''In 'Tears of a Clooney', Francine was shown to be able to ride a motorcycle with professional skills. * '''BMX Racing - '''In addition to riding a motorcycle, Francine can also expertly ride a BMX bike. * '''Combat Skills - '''Francine is an expert combatant, and is most likely self taught. She is able to take hefty foes with incredible ease. For instance, she has been shown to effortlessly take down Stan with just one blow. * '''Acrobatics - '''Francine, despite her age, is exceedingly athletic and agile. She is able to utilize cartwheels, body flips, and mid air somersaults with extreme ease. * '''Strength - '''Francine is shown in the episode 'Shallow Vows' to be able to lift the living room coach with little difficulty. * '''Cooking -' Although Francine has been quoted as bad cook, there have actually been many episodes where she is appreciated for her cooking. * 'Acting -' * 'Singing -' * 'Comedienne -' * 'Surgeon -' * 'Free-running -' * '''Mananizer - '''It was revealed in 'When a Stan Loves a Woman' that Francine has the largest sex garden in America, thus meaning that Francine has had many sexual relationships with other men. Family Guy '''Francine Smith is the blonde and somewhat superior wife of ignoramus CIA agent Stan Smith on American Dad!. She was scheduled to appear in "April in Quahog". However,Family Guy director Greg Colton revealed 1 the scenes really were intended for broadcast and were dropped for time. Francine had a non-speaking cameo appearance in "Foreign Affairs". Francine, Stan and the rest of the family appear as part of a cold-opening for "Bigfat", with the scenes that were originally intended for "April in Quahog". When the Griffinsgreet their new neighbors, the Smiths, who moved into Cleveland's old house, Peter sees Roger. Stan tries to keep Peter quiet but is forced to have to kill him as he starts to tell Quagmire about the alien. The entire opening turns out to be a dream by Hank Hill. Francine is voiced by Wendy Schaal. Sex Life *Francine is into 3 someone's. * Francine is one of Stans many many wives. *Francine made a Porn Video of her and Stan and claimed she would only watch it once. *Francine has a Sex Garden dedicated to every guy she has slept with. * Poltergasm: That was Francine's Spirit. Not all hauntings are caused by the dead. Sometimes they are caused by Emotions. Feelings kept locked away so long that they manifest themselves as a malevolent force. The entity in this house was born specifically out of Francine's Sexual Frustration. * The UPS Guy wants to have an affair in "The Shrink". * Francine notes that she hates hot dogs because they remind her of uncircumcised penises. She is also pleased that Arby's will donate $500 to charity because of a triple play as she hates them. Trivia Francine doesn't vote. She thinks it is to complicated. When she goes into the voting both she just checks one line and then goes and yells out democracy at the end. * In "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial", Francine's favorite beverage is Mr. Pibb. * Francine is revealed to be left-handed in "Office Spaceman", or was until the nuns of the orphanage that raised her warped her mind into believing left-handers are the Devil's people. Eventually she breaks free of this belief and makes more of an effort to work her left hand again. * Francine is not a natural blond but a brunette, which most likely explains why her son Steve is a light brunette, and daughter Hayley is a darker brunette who seems to have more of Stan's hair color. Before she got a new hairdresser in "Star Trek", her dark roots were visible. * Apparently Francine is one of the few women in Langley Falls not having an affair, as most other women belong to the Ladybugs who compare notes on their affairs. * She is dressed as the Statue of Liberty and uses the torch as a flamethrower in the online game American Dad vs. Family Guy Kung-Fu II. * She weighs 109 lbs according to her driver's license and her birthday is September 26th. in "Shallow Vows". * She has a fear of needles in "American Dream Factory". However, she previously used a needle to place stitches in Blind Jimmy's arm in "Helping Handis" and again later in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle". * Francine reveals in "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic" that she carries a stick of butter in her purse in case of emergency after an incident when she was eight years old and got her head stuck in a stair banister. * In "Dungeons and Wagons", she pierced her navel like her daughter. * In occasions, Francine is depicted as being physically weak. In "Homeland Insecurity", she pointed a gun at Stan and couldn't hold it up for more than a minute. And in "Frannie 911", she carries Roger with obvious struggle. In "Cops and Roger", Francine and Roger are mugged and the former cannot do a thing to stop it. * Francine admits in "Dr. Klaustus" that she takes fifty dollars from Stan's wallet every week to buy drugs. * It is revealed in "Great Space Roaster" that Francine dislikes Rachael Ray. * Francine hints that she lost her virginity to a group of angry construction workers in "The Scarlett Getter". * In "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari", Francine hikes up her dress to show Steve she doesn't have a tattoo stating that she hates him, demonstrating that she occasionally goes without panties. * In "The Missing Kink", she developed a spanking fetish. Screenshots Fs.png 30.PNG 33fs.PNG 300px-Sc049-0019.jpg 34.PNG 310px-AmDad MayTheBestStanWin 0151F.jpg 32-2.PNG 33-2.PNG 34-2.PNG 27-1.PNG 28-0.PNG 91f.PNG 94f.PNG 99f.PNG 100f.PNG 65zebleer.png 12f.PNG 14f.PNG 15f.PNG 17f.PNG 18f.PNG 19francine.PNG 21professor.PNG 22dear.PNG 23econim.PNG 24bastard.PNG 107f.PNG 104f.PNG S03e07 190.jpg S03e07 188.jpg S03e07 187.jpg S03e07 170.jpg S03e07 164.jpg S03e07 163.jpg S03e07 162.jpg S03e07 150.jpg S03e07 148.jpg S03e07 9.jpg 31-1454890566.PNG 30-1454890565.PNG 29-1.PNG 21-1454890563.PNG 20-1454890563.PNG 101-3.PNG 97-1458236247.PNG 96-1458236246.PNG 92-2.PNG 91-1458236245.PNG 88-1458236245.PNG 58francine.PNG 59francine.PNG 60francine.PNG 79francine.PNG 10-1463526303.PNG 9-1463526303.PNG 8-1463526302.PNG 7-1463526302.PNG 4-1463526299.PNG 3-1463526299.PNG 2-1463526299.PNG 1-1463526299.PNG s11e15_99.jpg sample_3e8b3bb5070909f2b6aa0f09d8aa095d.png 36-1482692562.PNG 28-1482692485.PNG 23-1482692446.PNG 7-1482692185.PNG 6-1482692176.PNG S02e05 246.jpg S02e05 245.jpg S02e05 236.jpg S02e05 235.jpg S02e05 233.jpg S02e05 199.jpg S02e05 198.jpg S02e05 197.jpg S02e05 180.jpg S02e05 179.jpg S02e05 178.jpg S02e05 177.jpg S02e05 176.jpg S02e05 175.jpg S02e05 174.jpg S02e05 173.jpg S02e05 168.jpg S02e05 145.jpg S02e05 144.jpg S02e05 142.jpg S02e05 79.jpg S02e05 78.jpg S02e05 77.jpg S02e05 75.jpg S02e05 74.jpg S02e05 289.jpg S02e05 288.jpg S02e05 287.jpg S02e05 286.jpg S02e05 285.jpg S02e05 281.jpg S02e05 280.jpg S02e05 279.jpg Thumb174 19217.jpg FamilyGuy top (118).PNG FamilyGuy top (122).PNG FamilyGuy top (106).PNG Francine26 (26).PNG Francine26 (25).PNG Francine26 (24).PNG Francine26 (23).PNG Francine26 (22).PNG Francine26 (21).PNG Francine26 (20).PNG Francine26 (19).PNG Francine26 (18).PNG Francine26 (17).PNG Francine26 (16).PNG Francine26 (15).PNG Francine26 (14).PNG Francine26 (13).PNG Francine26 (12).PNG Francine26 (11).PNG Francine26 (10).PNG Francine26 (9).PNG Francine26 (8).PNG Francine26 (7).PNG Francine26 (6).PNG Francine26 (5).PNG Francine26 (4).PNG Francine26 (3).PNG Francine26 (2).PNG Francine26 (1).PNG Francine26 (2).jpg Francine26 (1).jpg Francine26 (1).gif Chinese.PNG Hayleysmith16 (46).PNG Hayleysmith16 (38).PNG Hayleysmith16 (35).PNG Hayleysmith16 (24).PNG Hayleysmith16 (15).PNG Hayleysmith16 (10).PNG Hayleysmith16 (9).PNG Hayleysmith16 (8).PNG 6d16be24fd10ae99fb132b8e206c734a.png Category:Mothers Category:Criminals Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:American Dad Universe Category:Blond Hair Category:Perverts Category:Medical Core Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Reincarnation Category:Goddess Category:Divas Category:Driver Category:Cybernaut Category:Reporter Category:Actors Category:Legal Guardian Category:Cannibal‏‎ Category:LGBT Category:Orphan Category:Amnesia Category:Christians‏ Category:Sarcasm Category:Beastiality Category:Disguise Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Rapists Category:Widow Category:Acrobatics Category:Addicts Category:Big Breasts Category:Cooks Category:Atheism Category:Gunslinger Category:Dude Magnet Category:Harem Category:Secret Keeper Category:Thief